The Magical Times-A new Wizarding World Journey told in Chapters
by TGLB27
Summary: Gemma; the new Muggle Studies teacher appointed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, may be bringing with her more baggage than she intended. An America with a background in Wicca arrives at Hogwarts with a dark entity on her tail looking to finish what it started; she will have to be on her toes to keep herself and this new world she's fallen in love with safe.
1. Chapter 1

Gemma clamored her way through the back door to the Leaky Caldron and sat herself down at the bar in front of Hannah, who was cleaning some glasses. She set her packages on the chairs next to her and placed Marty's cage on the bar top.

Hannah smiled at her and said, "Successful outing?"

"You could say that." Gemma replied a smile now growing across her face as well.

"Did you find everything you needed?"

"And then some."

"Tell me."

Gemma started pulling out all her stuff and showed Hannah everything, she pulled out her new wand and let Hannah examine it, then she showed her the books she had picked up to help her learn about the wand and to help her get a grasp on wizard's views of muggles. Then she got to Marty. "This little guy is just adorable; and the shop owner was something kind of special too." She looked dreamily across the room for second, then Hannah cleared her throat. "Sorry." Gemma said coming back, "he walked me back."

"You talking about George Weasley?"

"George, yeah."

"I know George. He's a really good guy, though lately he's been so down. Not that I blame him, but I'm glad he made a good impression."

"Well, it did start rough, but things turned around. He even asked if he could see me again."

"Must have been a great walk."

Gemma giggled and Hannah poured her a butterbeer, then her face turning slightly more serious as she sat and drank she asked, "Hannah, what was it like, the battle?"

"It was really scary; and it was really chaotic. There was a lot of loss, but also a huge victory. In a lot of ways I think a lot of us who were there are still processing it. I know it was all for the greater good of our world, but it also felt like a long time coming; especially being the same year as Harry Potter and witnessing all the madness first hand, being part of the DA and being part of the entire revolution, it almost feels surreal."

"Did you lose anyone?"

"My mother was killed, not at the battle of Hogwarts, but the summer before our sixth year of school. I almost didn't come back to school after that. It was death eaters."

"I'm so sorry. I lost my parents five years ago, so I get it, but it's never easy."

"Yeah, it seems almost common place in the magical world."

"Yeah, like we're all the protagonists in some dark fairy tale."

"Truly."

"It must have been hard to be in an actual battle, I can't imagine."

"Something I'll never forget that's for sure."

"Did you know the brother George lost? The girl who worked in the shop mentioned it."

"Fred, yes of course, there was never one without the other while we were in school; then they opened the shop together. Those two were just electric together, George really changed after his death, but underneath that hurt, I know that happy guy is still there. Maybe you can help bring him back." Hannah smiled and placed a hand on Gemma's.

"Well, we've had one conversation, so let's not get ahead of ourselves, but I'd love to get to know him. He seems sweet."

"He is; and so smart."

"I'm glad you know him, it's comforting in a way, I'm so glad to be here with you Hannah, thanks for letting me stay."

"Of course! I love the company, and it's nice having someone here closer to my own age, most of the time it's either really old people or students. Do you know how long until you move over to Hogwarts?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm kind of thinking about maybe staying here? Would that be ok with you, I'll continue to pay, or I could work for you when I'm not at school?"

"If Professor McGonagall allows you too, that would be great, but even if you just want to come here on breaks I'll keep your room for you. I like that idea."

"Me too. I'll talk to her about it; oh and would you mind if I borrow Archie? I wanted to send a letter to a friend back home who's been staying in my house."

"Of course, he's out bringing a letter to Neville right now, but I'm sure he'll be back shortly."

"Thanks, well, I should get all this stuff upstairs. I might take a nap too."

"No worries, I'll bring you some dinner later."

"Thanks, later." Gemma went upstairs to her room and dropped all her new items down. Then placed Marty's cage on her desk and opened the door. The little puff rolled out and onto the desk and began to purr; she gave him a few pats and went over to the large four poster bed, flopped down and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell into a deep sleep.

That following Monday Gemma was set to begin her new life as a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As her friend Hannah has suspected, Headmistress McGonagall did want Gemma to stay at the school during the semesters but she was lucky to have planned with Hannah to come back to the inn during each break, and that in exchange for her room she would work in the pub while there. Gemma gathered all her belongings, packed up Marty in his cage and headed back out the front door onto the muggle street to catch the train from platform 9 ¾ at 11am at Kings Cross Station. The headmistress told her that not a lot of teachers arrived at the school via the train, but as she was not well versed in apparition it would be the safest and most efficient way for her to arrive.

Gemma walked through Kings Cross and arrived at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 at 10:30am. Professor McGonagall had explained the process to her, but she still had a hard time believing that she could just casually walk right through a brick wall. She waited a few minutes in the hopes that she might catch a student going through first, just to see how it was done, but after a little while she decided she better just go for it. So she pushed her trolley forward and as she got closer she picked up the pace, closed her eyes and before she opened them again she heard the bustle of an busy and active platform.

There were people everywhere, owls swooping in and out of the windows the train, children running, parents fussing. It was all very chaotic, but Gemma kind of loved it. She smiled widely as she moved up the platform toward the front of the train; a grand scarlet colored steam engine with the words Hogwarts Express in gold lettering across the side. It was spectacular.

Once to the front she met the conductor and a delightful lady who said she was in charge of the lunch trolley. They knew who she was right away, "You must be Professor Kirkland?" The conductor said putting a hand out, "the 'eadmistress told us you'd be joinin' us for the ride today."

"Gemma, please, and yes thank you, I don't apparate and she thought this would be easier for me."

"Indeed. Well, you can ride up front wif us if you like. It can be a wee crazed back in the compartments with the kids."

"I can imagine, that would be great." The conductor helped her board the train and she settled herself down at the window, so she could continue watching all the activity on the platform. Then at precisely 11 o'clock, the whistle blew, and the train began moving. The ride turned out to be surprisingly relaxing. The witch with the trolley left the compartment around noon and came back an hour later with the remainder of her treats. She then offered Gemma whatever she liked so she tried several things including pumpkin pasties, caldron cakes and a chocolate frog. Everything was delicious but knowing there was a welcome feast coming later and she didn't want to overindulge. "Thank you so much, can I pay for these?" Gemma asked the woman.

"Oh sweetie, don't you worry about it, it's not every trip I get to sit up here with an adult, so it's on me this time." She smiled at her kindly, and it reminded Gemma of her own grandmother.

"Thank you."

"So, what are you teaching?"

"Muggle studies." Gemma answered her with more confidence than she had in her actually ability to teach the class.

"Facinatin'." The conductor interrupted from up at the front, "I don't know squat about muggle culture, never took it. Right interesting they are though, right."

Gemma laughed, "I suppose from certain perspectives." The three of them chatted the entire ride. It was a great distraction from her nerves about starting this new position and being faced with all of these amazingly talented professors and children. When the sun was set and the train began to slow down, Gemma's stomach did a funny lurch. She took a moment, put on her new robes and by the time she was ready and had tucked her street clothes into her luggage the train was coming to a complete stop.

The conductor turned around and said to her, "You have two choices lass."

"Ok."

"You can walk up the path with the older kids and grab a seat on one of the carriages or follow Hagrid; he'll be calling for the first years and I'm sure he'll let you ride a boat with him across the lake." Gemma thought quickly, then decided she'd rather not risk falling out of some type of magical boat, so when she exited the train she followed the kids not responding the booming cry of _First years this way_ and settled herself into a carriage with a couple of students.

The sorting ceremony and start of term feast were incredible. Gemma ate until she was well passed stuffed and then still somehow managed to try three different deserts on top of it. After the students were released to go to bed Gemma hung back. She looked around the great hall and for the first time realized just how impressive this castle really was. Gemma had the urge to just wander around exploring the entire place; but there would be time for that later. Hogwarts was truly as impressive as everyone told her it was, but for now she needed to get some sleep so instead of wandering the corridors she made her way to her classroom/office/quarters on the 2nd floor. When she entered the room her luggage was there and Marty was on her bed sleeping. It was small but extremely cozy, with a nice fireplace (with a fire somehow already going) and suddenly upon seeing the comfortable looking bed she began to feel very sleepy.

Gemma walked into her room after her bath and felt an immediate chill in the air; she scanned the room and noticed almost at once that the small window in front of the desk was now open. Pulling the window shut and latching it she gazed around the room again and jumped when she saw Archie sitting on her bed, a large package beneath him. The owl was ignoring her and looking hungrily at Marty who was rolling around on the bed, purring. Sitting down, Gemma knocked Archie back and he settled down again on her pillow, his eyes still on the curious puff.

There were two parcels for her, one (the one Archie had been sitting on) was about the size of two normal shoe boxes stuck together; the second was a letter. She decided to open the box first, hoping it was what she thought it would be. Gemma sighed with relief at the site of her Book of Shadows. Packed along with it were several candles and some herbs from her green house. Under all of that was a note:

 _Gemma,_

 _I totally get when you didn't want to pack all this weird crap_

 _To take on a plane with you; you would have been strip searched_

 _For sure. Also, your attic is super scary and old and getting that crap_

 _Was torture, but I love you for letting me stay in your house so you_

 _Know I'll do anything for you._

 _Love you,_

 _Bridget 3_

Gemma laughed and rolled her eyes at the note from her cousin Bridget. She still wasn't sure If leaving her in charge of her family estate was smart; but at least she had gotten her what she needed, and listened to her instructions about Archie to boot. She decided it was a good sign and put the book down on her bedside table (she'd get to that a little later). Then she turned to the letter; the envelope was made of orange parchment and the green wax seal on the back was adorned with three Ws.

The letter was short; it read:

 _Hi Gemma,_

 _It's George Weasly; I figured you'd be up at the Castle_

 _Since it's September 1_ _st_ _I Hope I was right! Anyway, thought_

 _You might want to meet up again; I heard the school's first_

 _Hogsmeade weekend is right at the start of October; how_

 _About we have a butterbeer; my treat?_

 _Hope to hear from you soon._

 _George_

She wanted to answer him right away with an enthusiastic _YES_ even though she didn't even know what Hogsmeade was, but she knew she did want to spend some more time with this guy. Unfortunately, she hadn't been keeping great track of the time and when she turned around Archie was perched on the top bed post, his head tucked under his wing. The alarm clock next to her bed said it was just after one am so she decided her reply could wait until morning; it was getting late and tomorrow she had to be up to teach her first class as a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Chapter 2

When Gemma woke the next morning her first thought was to answer George's note. Unfortunately, sometime during the night Archie had woken up and flown out of her open window. It was early, about 6:30 and her first lesson wasn't until 10am so she sat down at her desk in her office just outside of her sleeping quarters and pulled out a quill and from the drawer. She had chosen green ink for her inkwell (green had always been her favorite color) and as neatly as she could wrote her reply.

 _Hi George,_

 _I'd love to meet you in Hogsmeade that weekend! I've never_

 _Been there except for the train station so I look forward to it._

 _Feel free to write in the meantime!_

 _Best,_

 _Gemma._

She rolled up her note and got herself ready for the day. She didn't know where a lot of things were still so she decided she would go to the Great Hall for breakfast, hopefully there would be someone else there and she could ask some questions. The large banquet hall seemed much different on a regular morning than it did last night, there were a few students at various tables, most of them looked like very overeager first years to her and Gemma laughed a little to herself thinking of high school and college freshman. She made her way to the staff table where the headmistress and a few other professors were sitting. "Good Morning Professor Kirkland." Headmistress McGonagall greeted her happily. "How was your first night, you're up early?"

"Oh it was great, thank you. I'm just an early riser."

"Good, well tuck in dear and have some breakfast, Fillius have you met our young Gemma yet?"

A tiny little professor with a rather squeaky voice took her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Gemma replied with a smile, she made her way around and took a seat next to McGonagall.

"Professor Flitwick teaches Charms Gemma, he's the best at wand work I know."

"That's fantastic." Gemma said addressing the little professor, "I'd love if you could maybe teach me a few things, you know I bought a wand, but I practice magic a little differently back home and have never really used one before. I use more incantations, spells and potions in my craft."

"A wiccan decent I imagine." Professor Flitwick replied.

"Yes, are you familiar?"

"Not in practice my dear, but I have read about it. Tell you what, I'll teach you a few things with your wand and you can teach me a few things about incantation? I'm afraid potions I'm rather amiss, 7 years of potions and an E in my NEWT level class and I still can't even manage to make myself a decent pepper up potion." The group laughed.

"Well, I must admit, I've never done much peppering up, a lot of the potions I've practiced have been vanquishing potions, which I imagine would not be too safe in a school, but I'd be happy to show you anything I know."

"Vanquishing potions?" Professor McGonagall asked after a moment, "What were you vanquishing?"

"Demons mostly." The two professors looked at her dumbfounded, seeing their confusion Gemma continued, "My parents were killed by demons, minions of evil essentially, sent by powerful dark wizards. My family has taken down quite a few over the years, my book goes over many of them in great detail, I'd be happy to show you."

"Magic really is different everywhere you go, yes I'd love to know more." Professor McGonagal said, "Perhaps we could meet in my office at the end of your first week, bring your book and we can see how you're doing here, and then we could talk over some of these things. I think we may have as much to learn from you dear as you have to learn from us."

Professor Flitwick was smiling widely. "And I'll show you some wand work too! Oh how exciting Minerva, to have a professor who was brought up with a completely different kind of magic, how fascinating. We must introduce her to Professor Binns."

"Perhaps when she's ready to go sleep Fillius." Gemma smiled

"That all sounds great, I'd love to do that, I'm sure I'll have some questions of my own come the end of the week anyway."

"Well fantastic."

Gemma finished up her breakfast then asked, "So I have some time before my first class, could either of you tell me where I could go to send this note? My friend Hannah had let me use her owl at the inn, but I don't have one of my own."

"Of course dear, you need the owlery, we have dozens of school owls." Professor McGonagall told her as she finished her toast.

"The owlery." Gemma took out her school map that had been left on her desk in her office, and traced her finger from where she was to tall tower labeled owlery. "Perfect, well I think I'm off to do a little exploring. Thanks so much, and it was great meeting you Professor, I look forward to working together."

"Likewise." The professor squeaked. Gemma excused herself and made her way across the grounds to the tall tower that held all the owls. As she made her way up the spiraling staircase, she could hear the rustling of the birds above and when she entered the circular room she was faced with what seemed like hundreds of owls. Every size and color you could imagine. Not knowing exactly what to do, she decided to ask.

"Hello." Gemma said upward toward the owls, "would any of you be willing to help me send a note?" A lovely tawny owl swooped down and landed on the windowsill next to where Gemma was standing, he hooted softly. "Oh, hello there." The owl bobbed his head, "hmm, I wonder what I do." The owl then stuck out it's right foot, there was a small clasp there. Gemma took her note, placed it in the clasp and told the owl that it needed to go to George Weasley. The owl hooted in response and took off through the window. Gemma shrugged, "well, I hope that works?"

Later that morning Gemma was ready to begin teaching her first class. She sat at her desk looking at her roster. She had ten kids in her first class:

 _Ritik McDowell-3_ _rd_ _year-Hufflepuff_

 _Bessie Robles-3_ _rd_ _year-Hufflepuff_

 _Matylda Rosa-4_ _th_ _year-Hufflepuff_

 _Marcel McMillan-5_ _th_ _year-Hufflepuff_

 _Zach McCarty-3_ _rd_ _year-Gryffindor_

 _Mercy Beard-4_ _th_ _year-Gryffindor_

 _Frederic Hays-4_ _th_ _year-Gryffindor_

 _Shana Cresswel-3_ _rd_ _year-Ravenclaw_

 _Alanna Paul-3_ _rd_ _year-Ravenclaw_

 _Marvin Barrera-5_ _th_ _year- Ravenclaw_

Gemma noticed that she had kids from three out of the four houses and then remembered something Hannah had told her about Slytherins back at the Leaky Caldron, "Slytherins _are pretty much all purebloods and they like to keep it that way. You probably won't see any in a muggle studies class, but that might be for the best."_ Gemma made a mental note to make sure to tell Hannah she had been very correct, at least so far. The bell to indicate the change of classes rang at 10 minutes to 10am. Gemma took another look around her classroom, her name was on the black board and underneath she had written their topic for the days lesson: Why is Magic a Secret?

Students began to trickle into the room and Gemma greeted each one by name, realizing suddenly that she knew who each of them were without having seen them before. The kids sat down and Gemma began her lesson. She had never had a room full of people listen to her so intently, and she kind of liked it. The discussion of the days topic went very well. Students were participating and had some great insights.

"So, what are some of the reasons you think wizards and witches decided not to share magic with non magical people?" Gemma asked.

A hand went up and Gemma called on the girl, Alanna who said, "History."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, wizards used to make themselves known and were used to serve people. Like Merlin."

"Very good, and why would Merlin serving King Arthur lead to us deciding that wasn't a good idea."

"King Arthur became quite dependent on Merlin. He used him."

"You could say that; would you say that was an indication of how people who can't do magic would treat someone who could in general?"

Another hand went up, Gemma called on Marcel, "I think Merlin's story aside, it's obvious that muggles would never stop wanting magic solutions to solve things, and that can't happen. Not even we can use magic to solve everything."

"That's very good, and an excellent point."

"But what about the muggles who do know and keep the secret fine?" said Mercy.

"Another good point, go on?"

"Well, I'm muggle-born, my whole family are non-magical, and they all know about me and don't tell anyone. Nor do they ask me to preform spells for them."

"That's because you're not old enough to do magic out of school, they know that." Replied Marcel.

"Ok." Gemma intervened, "a good point, but Mercy, do you think once you are of age that the respect, they've shown you in regard to your being able to do magic will continue?"

"I have no reason to believe otherwise, they are my family."

Gemma looked at the clock at the back of the classroom and noticed that their first hour was just about up. "Well, this was an excellent discussion, and class is about to end, so for the next time we meet I'd like an essay on this very subject. Just your opinion, no length requirement, but I do want a nice full opinion on the subject. Don't just give me a few sentences, really think about this for next time." The bell rang, "See you then." Gemma dismissed the class and as they filed out, she felt great about her first class and thought to herself, _yes, I can do this._


	3. Chapter 3

Gemma sat at her desk watching as the last of her students filed out into the hallway, she had done it. She had taught her first class, and it had actually gone really well. It was 11 o'clock, a bit early for lunch for her so she decided to take a lap around and see where she ended up.

The hallways were bustling with students scampering their way to class; but it was all very exciting. She found herself in front of the faculty lounge and decided to check it out. It was a large room with several floor to ceiling windows that had long silvery drapes tied off to the sides. There was a large fireplace and many very comfortable looking armchairs; two desks and in the back a large wardrobe that held several spare robes. Gemma made her way toward the fireplace where someone was already occupying one of the chairs; "Oh, hey Neville." Gemma said as she rounded the chair and saw who it was.

Neville Longbottom, the herbology professor was someone Gemma had been introduced to by Hannah at the leaky cauldron. "Hello. How's the first day?" Neville replied grinning and gesturing for her to take the chair next to his.

"Oh, great so far, I just had my first class, it felt good."

"That's great. I still can't believe how natural it came to me, I'm not one for public speaking normally."

"But you're like a famous war hero though. All those kids must know who you are and just be fascinated?"

Neville blushed, "war hero? I never thought of myself like that."

"Well, that's certainly how Hannah describes it." Gemma watched him go even redder at the mention of Hannah, "she seems to like you a lot."

"I like her too." Neville said nervously messing with his collar. "She's spectacular."

"Well from what she's told me, you guys went through a lot together, during your time at Hogwarts."

"You could say that." Neville laughed nervously, "we were in the same year as Harry Potter you know, he's a good friend of mine now, but being there and being witness to everything; it just felt like our lives."

"I could see that, sometimes it takes seeing something from an outside perspective."

"I mean, don't get me wrong, by the time the battle came, we all knew what we were fighting for and how important it was, but it wasn't always like that. Those years were also some of the best times of my life."

"I can't imagine, my high school years there was nothing more dramatic than who stole whose boyfriend, being in a battle at just 17. Wow."

"I'll never forget it, that's for sure, and Hannah and I, well we both suffered losses you know; and it's been a bond for us."

"Yeah, she told me about her mother. Did you lose someone too?"

"I'm surprised she didn't tell you, or that you haven't read it, my parents were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange, a death eater. They're living in St. Mungo's Hospital. I go see them whenever I can, but they don't know who I am."

"Oh wow, Neville, I'm so sorry. That seems…"

"Worse than death, yeah. Sometimes I think so."

"Well, I'm glad you were able to avenge them the way you did."

"Me too, my Gran says she knows they would be proud of me, and that she's proud enough for all three of them."

"Well that's very sweet."

"That's about the only thing sweet about my Gran, she's tough as nails, but I love her. She raised me."

"She did a good job." Neville blushed again at this.

"Yeah especially considering that she and the rest of the family were convinced I was a squib 'til I was about 8." He laughed, "They didn't know for sure 'til my Great Uncle accidently dropped me out a window and I bounced when I got to the bottom."

Gemma looked shocked, "Well that was a gamble."

"That's what my uncle said." They both laughed

Gemma continued, "At least you knew magic was in your family. I didn't come into my powers until after my parents died, they had done a binding spell, to protect me I'm sure, but it was quite a shock."

"How did you find out?"

"My Aunt, she came to the house with a box of all these things and a book. She explained it all, that our family were followers of the craft and that my parents had died fighting evil demons that were sent to destroy good witches."

"Wow, so they were kind of like Aurors?"

"Yeah kind of, I just had no idea there was this great wizarding governance. I don't think they knew either; like we didn't go to school or use wands. That's all new to me."

"Must be a big change. I wonder how Professor McGonagall found out about you?"

"She said from the MACUSA, that they had been keeping an eye on me, my family, I guess. Who knew man?"

"It's so weird, I had no idea there were different kinds of witchcraft, I just thought we all did the same thing, I guess that's naive?"

"At least you knew magic was real."

The pair laughed again, then changing the subject he said, "So let's talk about something else, what's this I hear about you and George Weasley hitting it off?"

It was Gemma's turn to blush this time, "Oh, well I met him at his shop and he walked me back to the Leaky Caldron, I barely know him really, but he did ask to meet up again."

"He's a good guy. I know him well."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I spent a lot of time with them in school, always great to me, even when I was being a total dunderhead. It brought George down a lot, losing Fred."

"I can imagine, I mean to lose a twin."

"Well, at any rate, I'm all for anything that might bring him a little happiness."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"When are you seeing him again."

"The first Hogsmeade weekend, he offered to buy me a butterbeer."

"Great, maybe Hannah and I can meet you guys, after your butterbeer." Neville winked

"Neville." Gemma playfully hit his arm, "don't be silly, but it would be great if you could get Hannah to come too. I think that would be a really fun time, you know I've never been into Hogsmeade village."

"Oh, you'll love it." Neville looked down at his watch, "Oh shoot, I better leave you. I've got to get to greenhouse 3 and prep my next lesson."

"What are you working on?"

"This will be some of my second years, I'm going to show them Puffapods today and I'm going to need to lay some papers down for the puss."

"Oh, charming glad I asked, well I won't be peaking on that lesson. I'm interested but let me know when the lesson doesn't involve puss."

Neville smiled, "Will do, see you later then."

"Bye." Neville hurried out of the room and Gemma decided to head to the great hall to have some lunch, as she walked her mind wandered back to George and she smiled happily daydreaming about a great day and a really fun double date that was just around the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

The first few weeks of term seemed to fly by for Gemma. She had fallen into a good routine and was falling in love with Hogwarts more and more every day. The kids in her classes were fantastic and smart and all the other professors had really accepted her as one of their own. Something she had been afraid of when she arrived; given that she was foreign and accustomed to a different method of magic. When she wasn't teaching she would wander the grounds or explore the library; and at night in her room she would pull out her own Book of Shadows and write new entries about what she had learned and different magical practices she was exploring. It all seemed to be falling into place.

On the day of the Hogsmeade visit Gemma woke up feeling very excited. She was showered and dressed before 7am, so having some time she decided to pull out her book. She flipped to the last page she had been on, where she had put an entry about Wands. Professor Flitwick had been showing her some very interesting incantations and she was busying herself getting everything documented, though today, she went to the next empty page. Sitting on her bed she knew her quill and ink were in her office. Thinking to her talks with Professor Flitwick she grabbed her wand from the bedside table and looked at the open door that led from her chambers to her office and concentrating hard said, "Accio," with a flourish of the wand. A few seconds later to her great delight the ink bottle and quill came zooming toward her landing in her outstretched hand, "cool" she said feeling impressed with herself.

With her newly acquired quill in hand she titled the empty page, _Hogsmeade_ then underneath in smaller letters she wrote _the only non-muggle community in Britain._ There was nothing else for her to add right now but was sure after her day there this page would be full of all kinds of interesting information. She placed the lid back on her inkwell closed the book and decided to head down for breakfast. As she left and the door closed behind her the book on her bed whipped open and flipped to a page with a large full-page photo on one side and a full entry on the other titled, Wendigo.

At breakfast Gemma sat at the staff table enjoying a breakfast of eggs, bacon and sliced tomatoes when owls began to swoop in delivering mail to owners and sitting on tables to nibble at random bits of toast or bacon. Gemma, who rarely got mail received two letters delivered by a lovely tawny owl she recognized as the one from the school owlery. The first was from her cousin Bridget, who was just checking in and giving her an update on the goings on at home and the second was from George Weasley. He had written to tell her that he had spoken to Neville and was excited to meet up to spend the day with all of them and that he would see her at the Three Broomsticks. It was shaping up to be a fantastic weekend.

As she finished her letter and put it back into the envelope Neville came bouncing into the great hall. He sat down beside her at the table and helped himself to some porridge and bacon, "Morning." He said brightly.

"Good morning."

"Great day today. Weather looks like it will be perfect."

Gemma smiled, "Neville I love you in such a good mood. You are just beaming."

"I'm excited to for today, aren't you?"

"I am of course, but you are just beaming, be careful, someone might think you're in love or something."

"Gemma." Neville said quietly flushing in the cheeks

"I get it, Hannah is amazing."

"She is, but love." Neville looked as though he had just realized himself the cause of his great mood, "wow."

"You're adorable." Gemma patted his arm as he continued to look awestruck, "so what time should we go? When do the kids go?"

"Well, third years have to give permission slips, so they meet with Professor McGonagal and Mr. Filch to hand those in, and then they walk their together around 10 usually, but for everyone else, staff included it's just an all day, go back and forth thing. Actually, we can go whenever we want, technically."

"You mean any day."

"Yeah, Hagrid goes to the Three Broomsticks all the time, I go with him for butterbeer sometimes, have you met Hagrid, he's amazing company, great guy."

"I have not met him actually, though Hannah told me a lot about him, and I have seen him around."

"I'll introduce you, he doesn't always come in and eat in the great hall unless it's a feast since he has his house on the grounds, but we might even see him today. He's fond of George, so that might be a good opportunity."

"Sounds good, so you didn't answer my question?"

"Which one?" Neville and Gemma laughed.

"About when we should leave? George said you talked to him, did you set a meeting time?"

Neville looked slightly panicked, "I didn't."

"You know it's really a shame your level of technology stopped at quill and ink, you know cell phones would be pretty usefull, even if just for text messaging."

"What's a cell phone?"

"Nevermind, that explanation would take some time, but let's just finish up here and head out?"

"Sounds good." Neville and Gemma sat finishing their breakfast and chatting amongst themselves and with others who came by for about another hour. Once they were ready to go, Gemma excused herself back to her room to grab her back and coat, while Neville did the same. They met back in the entrance hall and made their way across the grounds toward the main entrance gates. "This is going to be fun, you are going to love Hogsmeade."

"Is it weird that I'm kind of nervous right now?" Gemma asked as she slung her brown leather bag across her torso.

"About what, George?"

"Kind of."

"Well you like him."

"But I don't even know him, this is silly my stomach is knots I feel like I'm 15 years old."

"Well, we do live in a high school."

Gemma laughed loudly, "that's good Neville."

"I have my clever moments."

They walked into the Three Broomsticks and even though it wasn't even 10 in the morning the place was bustling. Every table had people and the bar was completely full. Neville, being very tall was able to see over the crowd and pulled Gemma along when he spotted George. When they got to the table George stood and shook Neville's hand and then leaned over and gave Gemma a hug. Gemma noted how warm he was; and thought that warmth had little to do with his actual temperature. "You guys have a good walk over?" George asked as he sat back down while the others took off their coats and took their seats. Gemma sat next to George and Neville sat across, an empty seat to his right for Hannah when she arrived.

"Yeah it was good." Neville said. "It's pretty nice outside for October, though a little chilly. But at least it's not raining." As they sat chatting a nice-looking woman came over to their table and George introduced her to Gemma. Madam Rosmerta was the owner of the Three Broomsticks, very friendly, very pretty and was insistent that Gemma try a warm butterbeer on her first visit to her pub.

"I'll put a little ginger in it for you too dear, gives it a little zing." She spun on her heel and walked back to the bar and a few minutes later was back at their table with three drinks. "I hope you like it, and I hope I'll see you again Gemma, always good to know the Hogwarts professors around here."

"Thanks so much, I'm sure you will, this town is great I know I'll be back."

"Great." Madam Rosmerta patted her shoulder as she walked away, a few minutes later the door to the pub opened with a burst of chilled air and Gemma turned to see Hannah coming in. She waved when she spotted them and came over.

"Hi." Gemma said standing up and giving her a hug. "I feel like I haven't seen you in so long."

"I know, I'm so glad we are doing this!" Hannah said as she took her coat off, she went around to the other side and gave George a hug too then sat herself down next to Neville, who looked at her warmly. Madam Rosmerta reappeared a few seconds later with another warm butterbeer for Hannah. "Thanks Madam Rosmerta, how are you?"

"As good as can be Hannah dear, and you, how's my competition?"

Hannah laughed, "I'd hardly say that, but we are doing well. I left a couple of the guys in charge, which might go horribly, but it's fairly slow. Not like here."

"You are doing amazingly sweetheart, I love another woman pub owner."

"You know I don't own it."

"As good as. How is Tom?"

"Oh living his best life." They laughed, "he's great, writes to me weekly for updates and let's me know how he is."

"He worries about you."

"I know. Ever since mom died really."

"I get it, well, enjoy your day you four. If you need anything else you holler."

"Thank you." All four of them said in unison as she spun on her sparkly heel again and made her way back to the bar.

"I always forget that Tom is your uncle." George said taking a sip of his butterbeer.

"Great Uncle actually, but yeah."

"He was your mom's uncle?" Gemma asked

"He was, he loved her very much they were close."

"Sorry." Gemma replied

"Don't be, I'm ok, I mean as ok as you can be, but I know you understand that."

"Oh I do."

"You've lost someone close?" George asked curiously

"My parents, they were witches. That's how I came into my powers actually, after they were killed."

"They never told you?" Neville asked

"No, they had bound my powers actually, but my Aunt, who is also a witch knew and after they passed she came and told me everything and gave me the book." All three of them looked at her very curiously. "It's a book of magic, a book of shadows. I'm sure you can look them up, some call them a grimoire. It's a family book, you write spells and potion recipes. Make entries about demons you've faced and it's a compilation of all of that kind of stuff passed through generations. Giving each new one more power. It's a thing."

"I'd love to see that, sounds wicked cool." George said

"It is, I'll show you sometime, I have it in my room at the school. My cousin sent it to me recently, I didn't want to travel with it since I was using muggle transportation."

"Makes sense." Hannah said

Neville, finally wrapping his head around something Gemma had said interjected, "Did you say you're parents were." He paused, "murdered?"

"I did."

"By a witch or wizard?" George asked hanging on every word.

"No, by a demon." The curious look crept back onto all of their faces again. "Just an evil being from the underworld, they work closely with dark wizards and witches and often do their bidding, the demon was sent to kill my parents. Evil always tries to destroy good and they were victims of that being very good. They helped a lot of people, according to my Aunt, they kept all that from me, but it was the price they paid."

"I guess it's the same as other creatures fighting with you-know-who during the war." Hannah said.

"Yeah, accept now I'm sure I'm on the list now."

"What do you mean?" George asked

"Well, the side of evil doesn't want to leave stones unturned, when I found out about it, I tried to find the demon that had done it, but I never found out. I looked through the book, but my Aunt told me they would likely come after me now that I had my powers. I want to vanquish the demon who did it, but I won't really know unless it finds me."

"Do you think that's likely now that you're here?" Neville wondered, "I mean, you are safe at Hogwarts that's for sure."

"I don't know, I don't have any other family out of the country, so I don't really know how far the reach is, but it keeps me on edge."

"I'm sure." Hannah added as she waved for another round of drinks from the bar, "didn't you say your cousin lives at your house. Do you think she's safe?"

"As far as I know she doesn't have powers, maybe that's my Aunt's doing, but I don't think they would attack someone without magic, but she is related to me, so who knows. I heard from her today though, so for now I know she's ok."

"Wow, so some evil being, or person could be coming after you?" Neville looked horrified.

"Maybe?" Gemma shrugged.

"Well, Ms. Kirkland, it seems you've brought with you a little more excitement than you even thought. Very interesting." George said sitting back in his chair.

"Yeah cause that's all we need, some evil guy trying to kill one of our friends, how refreshing." Neville said draining his butterbeer.

"Ahh, cheer up Neville." George continued, "no way whoever this is could equal old voldy. He's no match for us, we won a war!"

Gemma interjected, "well as much as I appreciate that, I don't think we have much to worry about. I'm thousands of miles from where they know to look for me."


	5. Chapter 5

The foursome made their way out of the pub and back onto the street. Gemma watched as the students ran around her going in and out of shops. Everyone around her looked supremely happy and it gave her a very warm feeling. She had never felt more at home or more included in her life. The group decided that on this first trip to Hogsmeade that Gemma needed to hit a few of the most popular shops and really get a feel for the place. As they came around the corner the most colorful storefront grabbed Gemma's attention. The sign read HONEYDUKES, "what's that?" Gemma asked looking at the sign.

"Do you like sweets?" Hannah asked

"Sure, who doesn't."

"Let's go." The door opened with the gentle chime of a bell that was barely audible over the noise of the mass amounts of people in the little shop. Gemma looked around and saw shelf after shelf of the most amazing looking candy she had ever seen. The four of them walked around with Neville, George and Hannah all grabbing things for Gemma to see or try.

There were Fizzing Whizzbees that made her feel very light and fuzzy; Jelly slugs that seemed to slither all the way down and sugar quills, which just seemed really clever. There were a few things she stayed away from, like the acid pops, especially after George told her that his twin brother Fred once gave one to their youngest brother Ron and it burned a hole right through his tongue, "umm no thanks." Gemma had said after that story. The place was bustling, and after a little while Gemma decided that not only did she have to buy herself a handful of sugar quills and a couple of chocolate frogs.

When they got to the cash register George, Neville and Hannah greeted the two older people behind the counter and then turned to introduce them to Gemma. "Mr. Flume this is Gemma, she's a new teacher up at Hogwarts." George said gesturing for her to come closer.

"Hello dear," the old man put out a hand for her to shake, she took it, "Ambrosius Flume, wonderful to meet you."

"You too." Gemma said smiling, "I just love your shop, it's just.."she searched her mind for the right word then said, "magical!" They all laughed.

"We do try, I see you have a few parcels there, may I?" Gemma handed the sugar quills and chocolate frogs to Mr. Flume, he placed them in a bag and handed them back to her. "No charge on your first visit, Professor."

"Wow, thanks." Gemma said taking the bag back, "That's very kind."

"Well, hopefully we'll see again."

"Will you always have delicious treats?"

"We will."

"You'll see me again."

"Glad to hear it." The rest of them made their purchases and they all headed back out onto the street.

"I love them." Hannah said as she looked through her bag.

"The Flume's?" Neville clarified, "me too, they're the nicest people."

"Do you think anyone ever told them about the one-eyed witch passageway?" George asked

"Doubt it." Neville continued, "I should check it out when I head back."

"They have to know about it." Hannah said, "It's in their basement."

"I'm sorry," Gemma interrupted, "what are you guys talking about?"

"I got this." George said to the others, then turned to Gemma. "The one-eyed witch passage is a tunnel that leads from Hogwarts directly into the basement of Honeydukes. There were at one point seven secret passages out of the castle, and in my time at Hogwarts my brother Fred and I found them all with the help of the marauders map, which Harry has now, but I gave it to him." Gemma was looking at George looking very confused, but he continued. "We nicked the map from Mr. Filch in first year, basically Harry Potter's dad and school friends created a map of the school designed for mischief making. It shows everyone in the castle and where they at all times."

"That's incredible, and that map showed you the secret tunnels?"

"It did. I gave it to Harry in his third year so he could get here."

"He wasn't allowed to come?"

"His muggle relatives wouldn't sign his permission form." Neville interjected, "they were pretty awful to him, though he tells me they are better these days." Hannah patted his arm and smiled.

"So you helped him sneak into Hogsmeade." Gemma asked George

"Of course." George said

Gemma laughed, "Well, I have more questions about that, but we can come back to this later, what's next?" Gemma asked them.

Neville looked at George, who smirked and then they said together, "Zonko's!"

"What?" Gemma asked

"It's a joke shop." Hannah explained.

"But you already own a joke shop?" Gemma said to George.

"That I do, but I must give credit where credit is due, and our inspiration was born from Zonko's joke shop milady." He bowed deeply nearly hitting his nose to the ground, Gemma giggled. George straightened up and bellowed, "Onward!" and grabbed Gemma's hand as he dashed toward the shop.

Zonko's reminded Gemma very heavily of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, but the store was obviously much older, and of course there were some different products. They all split off when they went into the store and after a few moments of browsing Gemma found herself transfixed by an item called a Nose-Biting Tea Cup. She picked up one of the boxes and read the label:

 _There's no better time for a good old fashioned_

 _Prank then when you're at a TEA PARTY!_

 _Fool your friends with this seemingly ordinary_

 _Tea cup, and try to contain your laughter as they_

 _Bring up the cup for their first sip then find_

 _They can't put it back down again!_

 _The Nose-Biting Tea Cup latches onto the tip of_

 _The nose and doesn't let up until someone_

 _Pulls the lever, cleverly disguised as the handle!_

 _(The tea-cup is pain free, as there are no teeth, no_

 _Need to worry about any damage to any physical_

 _Being)_

"Hey, wanna see something cool?" George appeared at her shoulder, "oh nose biting tea cups, those are cool. Scared the crap out of my mum once with one of those." George took her hand again and let her to the other side of the shop. "So I have been talking to the owner and I'm going to be selling some items from my shop here at Zonkos!" George was lit up, "This was a dream Fred and I had, a Hogsmeade location, you know. See this corner", George gestured to the corner of the store they were standing in front of, "this will be where all Weasley products will go."

"That's amazing!" Gemma replied

"It is," George lowered his voice to a whisper so only Gemma could hear, "I hope if it goes well, when the owner decides to retire that I might be able to buy the place."

"That would be incredible, kids would go nuts George. When I was staying at the leaky cauldron, I heard kids talking about nothing else but Weasley's Wizard Wheezes this is going to be so great for your business."

"I know, I can't wait to tell my parents. You know they weren't keen on the idea of a joke shop, mum wanted Fred and I to go into ministry work, but this was our dream, now it's just mine."

"It's still his too." Gemma said sweetly, squeezing his hand, "I bet he'd be proud that you've been able to keep it going."

"Thanks."

Later that afternoon Neville decided he would go back to Diagon Alley with Hannah, and so asked George if he wouldn't mind walking back to the castle with Gemma. Gemma knew this was probably a suggestion that Hannah had made to ensure that they would be able to get a proper goodbye, but Gemma was grateful just the same. George was turning out to be great company and she was really enjoying getting to know him. The sun was beginning to set when they began making their way slowly back to the castle gates, by this time most of the students had already gone back and the road was quiet. "Thanks for meeting me today." George said as they walked

"Thanks for inviting me, I don't think I would have come otherwise and it turned out to be such a fun day." They continued down the path chatting as they went and by the time they had reached the gates to the Hogwarts grounds the sun had mostly fallen, and an incandescent glow of orange had taken over the blue sky as day turned to night. "I hope we can do this again soon." Gemma said as she and George stood facing each other in front of the gate.

"Me too." He leaned in close and Gemma knew he was about to kiss her, she moved toward him, their lips about to touch, when suddenly the gates burst open and someone was yelling.

"Oh thank goodness! There you are. Gemma, you must come with me quickly." Gemma jumped back and turned to see Professor McGonagall moving quickly toward her. She had reached the pair of them in seconds and gently grabbed Gemma by the forearm, "Oh sweetheart, I've just received urgent news from MACUSA, it seems there has been an attack at your home in the states."

"What?" Gemma replied sounding confused, "attack? What are you talking about?"

"It seems your cousin, the one living in your house was attacked by something. They are not sure, but are sure it is something magical. She is alive, but very hurt. I have made arrangements for her to be brought here to St. Mungos hospital so that you can see her, you're Aunt will be coming as well. They should be arriving by port key to the hospital any moment."

"Oh my God!" Gemma exclaimed, she turned to George, "I don't believe this, I can't, who would attack Bridget, I don't…I can't," she turned back to Professor McGonagall, "who did this?"

Professor McGonagall put a hand on Gemma's shoulder, "I don't know, but I promise we will do all we can to find out, come now." She turned to George, "Mr. Weasley."

"Hi Professor." He smiled at her softly, then turned to Gemma, "should I come with you?"

Gemma looked at him sweetly, then composing herself said, "No, you don't have to thank you. You've been so amazing today, but I think I need to go see my family."

"Of course. I'll talk to you later." He nodded toward McGonagall, "Professor." And with a pop he disapparated leaving the two ladies standing outside the gates.

"Shall we?" Professor McGonagall said to Gemma holding out a hand. Gemma nodded, tears forming in her eyes and took her hand, and then they too disappeared with a quick _pop._


	6. Chapter 6

Gemma and Professor Minerva McGonagall suddenly appeared in the lobby of St. Mungo's, the wizarding hospital. It was the second time Gemma had been a tag a long during apparition, and she was still on the side of more traditional means of travel; no matter how much longer they took. As Gemma regained her footing, Minerva went to the desk to find out where they needed to go. Still a little woozy Gemma followed her boss through the crowd and to the queue for the lifts. "We just need to go to the third floor." Minerva said as she hit the button on the wall, "to the magical injuries ward."

"Did they say if she's ok?"

"No, but I didn't ask, I just asked where we could find her dear."

"Oh, okay. Well we'll be there soon."

"We will." Minerva gave Gemma a supportive squeeze of her shoulder and kept her arm around her as the doors clanged open and they stepped out.

Gemma saw her Aunt standing in the hallway talking to a healer. "Aunt Janice!" Gemma called quickening her step.

Her Aunt looked down the hall, and waved for Gemma, then broke off from the healer and jogged to meet her halfway, they embraced as soon as they reached each other. "Oh thank goodness." Janice said still hugging Gemma, "I'm so glad you're here." She said holding her now at arm's length.

"Of course, how is she?" Gemma's voice was course and full of concern.

"Out of it, they've given her a potion to sleep for now, they don't know what attacked her."

"Still? This has to be related to my mom and dad."

"That's what I've been thinking. I mean it's known now in the underworld that you've received your powers. I'm still not sure why they went after Bridget, she doesn't have powers; and even if she does they won't manifest until I'm gone."

"I know, that's what you and mom agreed to when you had babies, but I still don't get why they would attack her, she's so not magical she didn't even want to go into the attic to get me my stuff?"

"There's no such thing as innocent to a demon dear, you know that."

"I guess. I just feel like this is my fault, I shouldn't have let her stay there. I should have known something would come back for me." Gemma sighed, "Can I see Bridget?"

"Yeah let's go in." Janice waved for Minerva to come with them and they went into one of the rooms just to the left of where they were standing. The room was small but had enough room for about 5 people to stand or sit around the small hospital bed and rolling tray table. Bridget was sleeping, and Gemma could see horrible looking scratches all over the visible surfaces of her body.

She touched her cousin gently, running her fingers along some of the marks on her face, "I'm so sorry." Gemma said quietly, she turned then to her Aunt who was chatting with Minerva, "how long have they been trying to figure out who attacked her?"

"Oh since we got here, there have been people in and out. The last person went to go to their reference library for a book."

"Come here." Gemma summoned her Aunt and Minerva over to her near the bed, "Have you tried an incantation Aunt Janice?"

"What good would that do?" Minerva asked, sounding stern.

"That's what we do. Incantations, potions and rituals are kind of our wheelhouse. Sometimes in the times we know the least, they help the most."

"That's true, but I haven't even thought of it, I was letting them do their thing here. What did you have in mind?" Janice answered

"A summoning spell, to summon what hurt her?"

"That sounds really dangerous." Minerva interjected, "what if it brings something that cannot be fought."

"Well isn't knowing better than not, even with the risk? Besides, how else will they be able to heal her without really knowing what attacked her and what the side effects might be." The other two women nodded their agreement to what she was saying, Gemma cleared her mind for a second while she thought of her cousin, then spoke the words to her spell:

"By the power of the moon

And my family tree; may whoever

Hurt my cousin return here to me."

She snapped her fingers and the room was filled with white smoke. The healer who had gone to get the book had come back in just as Gemma finished her spell and as the smoke cleared, she screamed and ran toward the corner where Janice was currently cowering. Gemma turned and saw a massive creature standing before her. It was huge, and looked like a werewolf, except for the fact that it had big antlers. The thing was snarling loudly and bearing rows of large sharp teeth. She had never seen anything so terrifying in her life. She had taken down a few warlocks while she was home, sure, but this was something else entirely, Gemma stood frozen to the spot as the creature began inching its way toward her.

Minerva stepped in front of her, wand raised and with total confidence and a flourish said, "Incarcerous." Large ropes flew out of the end of her wand and hog-tied the creature and it fell to the ground. It seemed to give up, because it just laid there bound and gagged. "There we are." She said again wiping her hands in a way that denoted a successful venture. She walked over to the healer and picked up the book she had been carrying. "Perhaps now." Minerva said as she looked through the book, "this thing can be identified." The healer continued the search for another few minutes, and after she was unsuccessful Minerva excused herself telling them that she was fairly sure she knew someone who would know exactly what this was.

Gemma sat on end of her cousin's bed drinking a cold pumpkin juice. It had been an hour since Minerva had left them there, and just when she thought she would have to go look for her, the door opened and she appeared once again, this time with two people trailing behind her. "Here you are, this is the creature, what do you think?" Minvera had led the two strangers right past Gemma and her Aunt and stopped in front of the bound creature.

"Hello?" Gemma said looking at them curiously.

"Oh sorry." Minerva said, "dears please come and meet Gemma and Janice they are the girl's family. Gemma is actually our new muggle studies professor at Hogwarts." Minerva turned to Gemma now, "Gemma this is Rolf Scammander and Luna Lovegood, they are both former students of mine, and magizoolgoists. I thought we might need animal expertise."

"Hello!" The boy, Rolf exclaimed happily

"Hi." The girl said, her voice rather breathy as if her thoughts were elsewhere.

"Hi, so what do you think? This thing attacked my cousin here, she isn't magical and I'm really worried about her?"

"Ahh, well that is understandable. Especially now that I see this being here."

"Why, what is it?" Gemma asked, feeling the desperation bubble to the surface.

"It's a Wendigo." The girl, Luna's voice popped up gently. "Interesting creatures really, slaves essentially you know."

"Is that so? Well that means it must have a master, right?"

"Very astute." Rolf continued, "these creatures are famous for doing the bidding of dark wizards. According to literature they typically reside in what one would refer to as the underworld. Though that expression comes from some religious literature, so I'm not entirely well versed there, but yes, this is an underworld slave sent to do a job."

"And my cousin?"

"I expect she'll make a full recovery; the venom really would only effect another magical being. Had the Wendigo scratched one of us for example, we would begin to transform into one."

"So, it is like a werewolf?" Janice asked from the other side of the room.

"Kind of." Rolf said thinking about that comparison, "the wendigo does lose it's identity as a human though, the transformation is permanent, not phased."

"That's fascinating." Gemma interrupted, "but how do we find out who sent it to attack?"

"I'm afraid you would have to look within for that. It must be after your family magic, that's typically why dark wizards attack good ones. So, who are your enemies?"

Gemma looked at the young man, he couldn't have been more than four of five years younger than her, yet he seemed to know so much, even beyond knowing the identity of the wendigo. She knew he was right, and knew this attack had something to do with the death of her parents, but not even her Aunt Janice had known who actually attacked them. No one was there but them, and as they didn't survive there was nothing to go on. Nothing to tell her who had done it or why. Despite that she knew that this was now her mystery to solve; to get it to stop and to protect her family and her new-found life and friends Gemma had some work to do. "Thank you, both of you." Gemma looked to both Rolf and Luna, "you've been so helpful so quickly, I can't even tell you. I know I have a lot to think about, that's for sure."

"Happy to help." Rolf said, "Is there anything else you need?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, if you ever need us, Professor McGonagall knows how to reach us."

"Yes, the flew network is a indeed convenient." Luna said dreamily, "Nice to meet you." As she and Rolf availed themselves of the room Gemma turned back Minerva.

"Thank you too. I don't know what I would have done without your help, getting here and in thinking of bringing in those two, just." Gemma thought for a second for the words, "I'm very impressed, I understand now why everyone I've met thinks so highly of you. I'm glad to work for you."

"That's very kind. Now, I take it you and your Aunt will be staying for the night."

"Yes, if that's ok. I want to talk to her in the morning."

"Of course, I'll send someone to fetch you in the morning, shall I?"

"Thanks."

"Of course, I'm quite glad she is alright; and by the way I was impressed with you too." Gemma smiled at her as she turned on her heel and headed off down the hallway back toward the lifts.


	7. Chapter 7

Gemma could hear people going in and out of the door. She kept her eyes shut as long as possible, but when the lights came on she squinted opening one eye first to look around. There were a couple of healers moving around Bridget's bed. Sitting up, she rubbed her neck which had developed a crick sleeping in one of the small cots that had been conjured for her and her Aunt Janice so they could stay in the room overnight. Swinging her legs over the side she moved her head back and forth stretching her neck.

The healer looked over at her and said, "So sorry if I woke you. We were just able to brew the proper potion to help with the scratches and I wanted to bring it right up."

"It's no problem", Gemma said getting up and walking over to the hospital bed. Bridget was still asleep, though Gemma had no idea how with all the bustle around her. "How's she doing?"

"Seems to be working already." Gemma leaned over and looked at her cousin and it seemed the healer was correct, the scratches that had looked so deep and painful the night before were practically faded to nothing already.

"Yeah, she looks great. Do you think she can go home today?"

"As long as she is feeling normal once the sleeping draft wears off, I don't see why not."

Janice was up now too; she had come over and was listening to the conversation but hadn't said anything yet. She was looking at her daughter with great concern but seemed relieved at the sight of the faded scratches on Bridget's face. She put her arm around Gemma's shoulders and said, "I'll be staying with her moving forward; and I think it might be best if we move her out of your house and back to mine, at least for a while."

"That's good," Gemma replied leaning into her Aunt, "maybe I should come home?"

"No you will not; you've just started here and you're learning so much. This is important, it's important for you, it's important for the craft, you need to stay here and see this through. We'll be ok."

Gemma sighed, "I suppose you're right Aunt Janice, I'm just so scared right now. I mean, who could be behind this. You heard that magizoologist, those creatures do the bidding of other dark wizards."

"I know it's unsettling, but no good will come from you sitting at your house back home waiting. You're safer here and gaining more knowledge every day."

"Ok. I'll stay, but you have to contact me right away if anything else happens!" Gemma insisted.

"I will, that delightful Minerva told me she is going to send me an owl when I get home and that we can correspond that way, it's quite clever."

"Well, you know electronics don't work at Hogwarts, something about all the magic, it creates interference. So my phone is useless now, unless I leave."

"It's ok, I like the owl thing, I've always been partial to owls."

"Must be instinct. Did you ever wonder how our magic has become so different, it's like I'm a student at the school, it's all new to me. Though, it was new anyway, relatively speaking."

"I think it all stems from the same place, power is power dear, it could always be harnessed in different ways."

The healer, who was still in the room pipped up, "that's true you know, I've known all types of people who use magic in their own way, and even the young children who don't know about this stuff manifest their magic in all kinds of ways."

"See."

Gemma smiled and squeezed her Aunt around the middle. As they stood Bridget began to stir, the healer looked up at the clock, "right on time." She said walking over, "the sleeping draft would be wearing off right about now. We like to use them when someone has gone through something traumatic, dreamless deep sleep is often needed after something like this." Gemma and her Aunt nodded their understanding, then the healer turned back to Bridget, "how are you feeling?"

Bridget sat up and looked around confused, "what happened?" she asked

"You don't know?" Janice said concerned

"I remember the door flying off the hinges at me, did I get knocked out?"

"You were attacked." Gemma said taking her hand and sitting on the bed, "You don't remember it?"

"No, who attacked me?"

"Not who dear," said the healer, "what."

About an hour later Bridget had been told the entire story, which included the incantation they performed to bring what attacked her to them. She had no knowledge of the attack at all, which they decided after was probably for the best. "And there's no way to track where it came from?" Bridget asked after they had finished giving her the basics of what had happened.

"I don't know, I could ask Minerva?" Gemma said, "she knows everything."

"Well, either way, I'm glad it's over, are we leaving soon?" Bridget asked.

"Very soon." Bridget had been able to get up and get dressed, they were all sitting around. Gemma knew that Minerva was sending someone to help her apparate back to the school since the hospital was in London, but she didn't know who or when they would be there.

It seemed just as the thought had crossed her mind there was a knock on the door, and George Weasley emerged in the door way. "Hey there." He said in a friendly voice.

Gemma stood to greet him, "hey, I didn't know you were coming?"

"Professor McGonagall asked if I would mind helping you apparate back to Hogwarts, and I sure don't. How is she?" He gestured toward Gemma's cousin, who was just out of earshot.

"Shaken, but she's ok, they were able to heal the wounds, but she doesn't remember anything."

"Who attacked her?"

"We don't know, whoever it was sent a wendigo to do the damage, so it could have come from anywhere."

"What's a wendigo?"

"Well, according to these two magizoologist Minerva brought in, they are like minions for darkness."

"Magizoologists, hmm, who did she send, do you remember their names?"

"Yeah," Gemma thought for a second, "the guy was Rolf and the girl was…"

"Luna Lovegood?" George said

"Yeah, you know her?"

"Hell yeah I do, she was in the DA at Hogwarts she fought in the battle, Rolf too, but he was younger, I think a year under Luna, who was four years under Fred and I, but yeah, great girl, Weird, but great and smart as a whip. You know she dated Neville. She also runs her father's magazine now too, the Quibbler. Always a fun read."

"No way?"

"Small world."

"Wizarding World." The pair chuckled, and turned back into the room, Gemma introduced George to her Aunt and cousin and then he stepped back into the hallway as Gemma said her goodbyes to her family.

When Gemma came out into the hall her eyes were red with tears, she had never been so worried in her life. George, sensing her dread said, "this is the best hospital there is. It's going to be ok."

Gemma managed a weak smile, "thanks, I know it's just. I've lost so much already, and at the hands of someone I don't even know. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me; or my heritage or anything!"

"I understand." George said putting an arm around her shoulder as they walked, both to comfort and steady her, "I know what it is to lose people you love. Especially in the name of something insane, the grief never goes away."

"I know you get it. I just don't know how to navigate this; my head is spinning and there are still so many unanswered questions."

They stopped in the lobby of the hospital. "Hey, do you want to get your mind off this a bit? I mean I know a lot has happened, but maybe you need a break."

"I think I do." Gemma said realizing that for the first time herself. "What did you have in mind?"

"I think you should come to Sunday Dinner at the Burrow with me?"

"The Burrow? What's that?"

"My parents' house. Come with me, it'll be fun, and you can meet everyone. I was going to ask you anyway, but then all this happened, and I didn't know if you'd be up to it' but what do you say?"

Gemma blushed slightly, "you want me to meet your family?"

"Sure, it'll be great. My mum's a great cook too."

"Well, sure, I'd be honored." Gemma looked down at her rumpled clothes then added, "but would you mind if we popped back to Hogwarts, so I can change first?"

"I think you look great, but whatever will make you comfortable." Gemma put her hand in George's and with a pop they were gone and would soon be off to the burrow to have dinner with the Weasley's.


	8. Chapter 8

George sat on the front steps of Hagrid's cabin watching him throw a stick to his large dog, Fang. Hagrid was the game keeper and Care of Magical Creatures professor at Hogwarts, and an incredibly good friend to George's entire family. He fought with them at the Battle of Hogwarts and was an active member of the Order of the Phoenix and was just a really great man (even if he was half giant). "So," Hagrid began speaking to George while he continued to play with the dog, "how's the shop?"

"Business is good, I'm expanding into Zonko's soon."

"And how are you?" Hagrid looked at him with concern.

George gave him a smile, "I'm doing ok. Better these days than I have been."

"And that has to do with a certain person I hear you've been spending some time with?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Neville."

"Figures, yeah I've been spending some time with the new Muggle Studies professor, Gemma. She's pretty great." George looked toward the castle, then back to his friend, "I met her at my shop this summer, she kind of knocked me out of my funk. She makes me feel like I'm living again, if that makes sense."

"It does kid, it does." Hagrid clapped him on the shoulder, "so what else is new? How's your mum and dad?"

"Everyone's doing good, they've been busy, lots going on, but I think they are really happy right now, all of us are. Happier than anyone would have thought we could be after losing Fred, but life tends to just go on."

"Whether you're ready or not." Hagrid agreed. "I know when me dad died, I never thought I'd be able to live happily, and I was only a kid. Dumbledore helped quite a bit." Hagrid's eyes suddenly became glassy and as he pulled out a large checked handkerchief he said, "great man, Dumbledore."

George got up to comfort his friend patting his large arm, "he was, we all miss him Hagrid but remember, he'll always be with you in certain ways."

Hagrid sniffled, "I know, but that portrait in the office just ain't the same." George couldn't help but smile; and then saw Gemma came walking down the path toward them both. He had told her to meet him when she was done changing. Hagrid wiped his eyes and blew his nose and turned to face her, "pretty girl." He said in a whisper to George. George winked, then looked back to Gemma waving her over.

"She is indeed, we're going to the Burrow for dinner, do you wanna come?"

"Nah, I've got some things lined up in town, but I appreciate it, you say hi to you folks and let your mum known I'll be there next week."

"Glad to hear it." George replied as Gemma got closer. He turned to her and said, "all set?".

"Yeah, ready to go, thanks for stopping back here, I just had to freshen up after a night in a hospital." She turned to Hagrid, "Hi there. I don't think we've officially met yet, but I've heard a lot about you, I'm Gemma." She put out a hand, and Hagrid shook it gently.

"Rubeus Hagrid." He said with a smile, "good to meet ya. I hear yer off to the burrow?"

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it. I've never been in a wizarding household before; I mean my parents were witches, but they didn't raise me knowing that, I found out fairly recently." Gemma said quickly; Hagrid began to look confused and she added, "it's a long story."

Hagrid laughed, "well I'd love to hear it sometime."

"I'd like that. I'd love to learn more about what you do too." Gemma said smiling up at him, she turned to George who was looking at his watch.

"Darn, we better be going, mum will be expecting me. You sure you won't come along Hagrid?"

"Like I said, I got some plans down the pub, but I'll see you kids later." Hagrid said as George and Gemma turned to head toward the gates.

When they reached the edge of the grounds George took Gemma's hand, "ready?" he asked with a wry smile.

"As I'm gonna be." And with a pop they disappeared on the spot.

The Burrow, George's parents' home, was the most amazing and oddest house Gemma had ever seen in her life. The house was very tall but didn't seem as if it had originally been designed like that. Each additional floor seemed just slightly off center giving the house a slightly crooked look; in fact Gemma wondered if there was some magic behind the structure's stability.

They had apparated just outside the garden gate and when Gemma asked why he hadn't just taken them inside he explained that his parents had a protection over the property since the war, and that no one could apparate onto their property anymore. It was a short walk, but Gemma was impressed with the yard and garden as they made their way through. Before they reached the door it burst open and beautiful older woman came down into the yard toward them. She was short, and slightly plump, and have very kind eyes that reminded her just how much she missed her own parents. Her hair was the same flame red as George's, just with some hints of gray sprinkled throughout and Gemma knew this had to be George's mother.

"Hey Mum." George said as they reached her, and he leaned down to hug her. She embraced her son, and then turned to Gemma. Noticing the curious look on his mother's face George said, "Oh, right, Mum this is my friend Gemma Kirkland. She's a new professor up at Hogwarts."

"Oh how wonderful, lovely to meet you dear." Mrs. Weasley pulled Gemma into a hug

"You too." Gemma said with a smile, "it's great to meet you, I've heard a lot about you and the house, I'm happy to be here."

"You're American aren't you?" Mrs. Weasley asked excitedly.

"I see you've told them so much about me." Gemma said to George then smiled back to his mother, "I am. But it's been an amazing transition, I love it here."

"Well, welcome and please come in. Dinner won't be for a little while yet, so please come and sit." Mrs. Weasley led the way back through the door which led into the kitchen of their house. The house was very cottage like and cozy and in the middle of the kitchen was a very large wooden table that could easily seat ten people. The house had an energy that made Gemma feel very warm and welcome. She continued to follow George through and into a living room, which had a very large fireplace (big enough for someone to stand in) and lots of comfy looking couches and chairs all around. Mrs. Weasley came in behind them with a tray, "Here you go dears, have some snacks while I finish up and we wait for the others to arrive." She sat the tray down and gave Gemma's arm a squeeze as she bustled off back into the kitchen.

"Your mom is so cute, I love her." Gemma said to George as they sat down on one of the couches and started snacking. "And I love this house, thank you so much for brining me here, I already feel better."

"I knew you would. Do you want a tour?"

"Yes please!" They got up, and George called toward the back that he was going to show Gemma around and they headed toward the staircase.

Before they hit the landing, George cleared his throat and began, "Welcome to the official tour of the Burrow, please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle, and as much as you may want to, please avoid touching things, they may be cursed. As you'll notice, we are currently on the first floor. The first floor houses the kitchen, the living room and our grand fireplace, used mostly for traveling."

Gemma interrupted, "I'm sorry, traveling?"

"Yeah, by Floo powder."

"Ok, let's move on, but you're gonna have to explain that one to me after this."

"Noted. Moving on, if you'll follow me." They walked up the stairs to the second-floor landing, "the second floor, this floor houses mom and dad's room, Ginny's room, that's my little sister and the linen closet, which for a family of this size is essentially its own room." Gemma laughed, and they continued. On the third floor they saw two more bedrooms, ones that had belonged to George's oldest two brothers, Bill (who was now married and out of the house) and Charlie (who lived in Romania working with dragons). The fourth landing had a large bathroom, and another bedroom that was occupied by another of George's older brothers, Percy. When they reached the second to last floor George said, "this, is the room Fred and I grew up in. We were the only ones who shared, but to be honest we always preferred it that way." He opened the door and Gemma walked inside. There were two twin beds on the far wall with a wooden end table in between. The bedspreads had Hogwarts crests on them and posters of various quidditch teams, and one from Zonko's joke shop adorned the walls.

"Nice room, so this is where all the magic happens." Gemma smiled at him as she continued to move about the room. There were still two desks and two wardrobes, and it seemed as though George's twin could come walking through the door at any minute. "It's a good room."

George sighed and made his way over to her, "It is a great room, a lot of brilliant things happened in here. Fred and I developed our skiving snack-boxes in here and this was where we decided we needed to go into business for ourselves."

"It feels like he's still here, do you still stay in this room ever?"

"It's hard to sleep in here since he's been gone. At the holidays when everyone is back in the house I will, but usually I'll just take one of the other rooms if I'm staying the night."

"I can understand that, when my parents died I couldn't even go into their bedroom, it's still exactly as it was, and it's almost been 6 years. Clothes still hanging in the closets and everything."

"I'm really glad we met Gemma, I just feel like you get me in ways that most people just don't. You are an amazing person." He brushed her cheek with his hand and moved even closer.

"I feel the same way." They leaned into each other and kissed, standing there in the middle of the room, it felt as though they were the only two people in the entire world.

To Be Continued….


	9. Chapter 9

Gemma stood in George's arms and looked up at him smiling, just as she was about to thank him again for bringing her with him there was a loud high-pitched squeal of delight from downstairs. "What was that?" Gemma asked pulling away and moving toward the door.

"Probably mum, let's go see who it is?" George took her hand and they headed back down the winding staircase and back to the kitchen. The entered and saw three new people had arrived, two with flaming red hair just like George's had to be two more siblings, the other had messy dark hair, glasses and was being embraced heavily by Mrs. Weasley. "Harry! Ginny!" George exclaimed as he broke away and made his way toward them. He embraced them both and waved for Gemma to come over. They all sat down at the large dining table, "guys this is Gemma, she's teaching at Hogwarts this year."

"Hi." Gemma said looking to the couple sitting across from her, then back to George."

Ginny, shaking her head at her brother reached a hand across the table and said, "Hi, I'm Ginny, I'm the youngest and only female Weasley sibling." Gemma shook her hand, "and this is my Fiancé, Harry."

Gemma turned to Harry, and he reached across shaking her hand as well, "It's nice to meet you both. Harry, you have to be Harry Potter, right?"

"Guilty." Harry said smiling. "So, how did you come to meet George here?"

"We met at his shop in Diagon Alley."

"Oh, isn't that sweet." Mrs. Weasley interjected from over her shoulder. Gemma giggled.

"Yeah, it turned out to be." Gemma replied.

Ginny gave her brother a look, "you were rude weren't you?"

"Just a little." George said

"And he apologized right away. Followed me out of the shop."

"You forgot your pygmy-puff, I did not follow you to apologize."

"But you did apologize."

"That's neither here nor there." George turned back to face the others, "So anyone heard anything from Ron and Hermione?"

"Smooth subject change," Ginny replied

"I got an owl from them a couple days ago." Harry said, "they're really enjoying themselves from the sounds of it."

"Except for the sunburn." Ginny added.

"Oh right, apparently Ron got really sunburned early on, I told him to drink that sunblock potion."

"Yeah, but he would have had to make it to drink it."

"Hermione could have made it."

"She's not his mother, she's his wife."

"So that means he should suffer sunburn forever?"

"No, it means he should stop being so lazy, just because Hermione is brilliant, doesn't mean he should stop doing anything himself."

"Now Ginny, lay off your brother, he's doing quite well." Mrs. Weasley said moving toward the door.

"I know, is someone else here mum?" Ginny asked

"I'm sure they'll be along."

"Can I help you with anything?" Gemma stood up looking at Mrs. Weasley

"You're so sweet dear, I would love some help, Ginny, why don't you and Gemma both go get me some potatoes from the garden."

"Sure, come Gemma I'll show you."

"Great." Gemma gave George's shoulder a squeeze then headed out into the yard with his sister. They walked over to the vegetable patch, where lots of different items were growing in several directions. Ginny had them kneel down in front of the potato plants and she quickly pulled out her wand and conjured a medium sized wicker basket. "Nicely done." Gemma said admiring her wand skills.

"Thanks." Ginny said smiling, "ok, now we start pulling." She grabbed one of the tops and yanked up hard freeing the potato from the ground and throwing it in the basket, Gemma followed suit. "So," Ginny began, "are you and my brother dating?"

"Wow, right to the hard questions." Gemma said, she smiled and replied, "it's new, but I like him."

"I'm glad, he deserves some happiness."

"Well he's done so much for me in the short time we've been getting to know each other, he's a wonderful person."

"He really is, I never thought he'd recover after Fred died, but he really pulled himself up and carried on."

"Well, when you lose someone, no matter how hard it is, or how much you don't want it to, the world continues on. I know what it's like to have to dive back in and live with the grief."

"You've lost someone too?"

"My parents, they were witches too. I didn't find that out until they were gone, that's when I got my powers."

"I'm so sorry about your parents. You know, my Harry went through something similar."

"I know, and he was so young, I read about it. At least I had 19 years."

"Why didn't you have your magic before they passed?"

"Well, from what I know, they hoped to block the gift from passing to me, the did a bind to protect me from whatever or whoever is responsible for their deaths. I have an Aunt and a cousin back home, my cousin was attacked recently and they brought her here to St. Mungos. That's where George and I were when he asked if I wanted to take a break and come here. It's a long story."

"Sounds it, but I'm happy to hear it." Gemma told Ginny everything, from her first learning about her magic, to hearing from Professor McGonagall to her night spent in the hospital and learning about what had been sent to attack her family. She was able to recount the story faster than she thought she would and when she was done, she took a deep breath and realized she hadn't stopped talking for several minutes. Ginny looked at her, mouth agape "wow, you've been through so much in such a short time, and you seem so positive and delightful. You remind me of my friend Luna."

"Luna Lovegood?"

"Yeah!"

"She was one of the magizooolgoists who came to St. Mungos!"

"I love her. If she's helping you, whatever is going on, it'll be solved."

"You have some confidence in that."

"I have confidence in any friend of mine I fought that war with, and she is one of the absolute best people to have on your side. Trust me."

Gemma looked at Ginny, "I do trust you."

A little while later Gemma found herself smack dab in the middle of Weasley family dinner. After she and Ginny had finished gathering the potatoes and gone back inside even more family members had arrived. Gemma was introduced to Charlie, Percy and Bill; three more of George's brothers not to mention their significant others. Bill was married to a beautiful woman named Fleur who was looking to be about 7 months pregnant; Charlie was dating a fascinating woman named Allison who he worked with and Percy was engaged to a woman named Penny (who according to everyone he had been with since his 4th year at Hogwarts). Finally, Gemma was introduced to Arthur Weasley, the father of the clan. He was a tallish balding man whose remaining hair was that same red that graced the rest of this family; he wore a warm expression behind his thin rimmed glasses and took Gemma's hands warmly as George explained who she was. "A pleasure." He said, then pulled her in for a hug that Gemma quickly returned.

The group sat talking having many different conversations at once, and it was hard for Gemma to zero in on any one discussion. After a little time awkwardly trying to listen to everyone she wound up in a conversation with George and his parents, telling them much of the same story she had told Ginny out in the garden. "So, we came here from the hospital and I guess that's kind of my story."

"I'm so sorry you've been going through a hard time; we understand feeling the way you do." Mrs. Weasley said in comforting tone.

"I can understand the fear your parents struggled with too." Mr. Weasley said, "During bad times Molly and I struggled about what to do about our own children. We seriously contemplated pulling them out of school on multiple occasions."

"We thought about leaving the wizarding world completely and going into hiding." Mrs. Weasley added.

"I'm glad we didn't do those things," Mr. Weasley continued, "believe you me I'm glad. That said, I understand why your parents felt the need to prevent you from being able to even enter this world. The thing about it is that wizards are never truly out of danger." Gemma noticed everyone else at the table silencing and turning their attention to their father; Mr. Weasley continued, "because there is always the dark. A dark that no amount of light can illuminate, a place where there is always someone lurking."

A heavy silence fell across the table, then George said, "Geez Dad way to bring down the room." people started laughing around him, and then Mr. Weasley chuckled as well.

"I guess that was a little heavy for first meeting conversation 'ey Gemma?" he laughed again as he clapped her on the shoulder.

"I don't mind sir, it a big responsibility to come here, and to be teaching to, it's amazing; but I understand what you mean too."

"Muggle Studies you said right?" Mr. Weasley asked her as everyone went back to their conversations.

"Who wants dessert?" Mrs. Weasley asked the table and got up. Gemma felt a very warm feeling being in this home. They were open and honest and magical, and it just felt right to her. As she turned her attention back to Mr. Weasley to answer his questions about Muggles a slice of cake floated to her place and settled there waiting for her to take a bite.


End file.
